Werewolves are Tricky
by rarl
Summary: FICEPTION! First read DLTD and DLTP by Hateweasel to understand what's going on. Daniel and Kristopherson have gone through a rough breakup since Kris became a werewolf. Dan is now trying to prove himself worthy and win him back. But can he handle being in a relationship with a supernatural? DanKris


I Don't own Black butler or it's characters or any of hateweasel's characters.

Kristopherson was shuffling around his clothing store in Gehenna, tidying up any clothes that were put back sloppily on their hangers or had fallen to the floor. The clock read almost 9pm, closing time but Kris had plans to go upstairs to the sewing room and work on more designs. He could already tell it was going to be a long night. Inconveniently, his phone began to vibrate while he was on a ladder, with a pile of shirts over his arm. He huffed in frustration and jumped down from the ladder. When he pulled the phone out of his pocket and the name glowed "Logan," his anger diminished.

"Hello?" Kris huffed out, a bit out of breath.

"Hey, buddy!" Logan was smiling on his end of the call, one could hear it in his voice. "How was business?"

"Pretty good, the people here are really enjoying having clothing that fits their needs. I have a few custom orders I need to work on tonight." Kris stated proudly while stretching.

"Ah. So you're busy. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie on Netflix or something. Daniel was rambling on about something called The Human Centipede?" Logan questioned.

"Oh God! Do NOT let Dan suck you into things like that. That movie is seriously f-ed up and he makes everyone watch it and- wait….when did you talk to Dan?" Kris asked curiously. The two had dated briefly but they had run into complications. It was no secret that both still fancied one another and took extra long glances when the other wasn't looking.

"Hmm? Oh! He came into the store today." Kris frowned. Logan's less than helpful explanation didn't make Kris feel better. Logan was becoming a very close friend of Kris' and knew of the struggles he endured since becoming a werewolf.

Kris and Dan were best friends and dating when Kris became a werewolf. Dan couldn't handle dating a supernatural. He became intimidated, frightened, and overall, could not cope.

Kris sighed. "Well, we all work in Gehenna. We're bound to run into each other at some po-"

"WAIT! I didn't tell you the best part!" Logan was practically giggling, wanting to spill his secret. "He bought the same book I sold you the very first time you came into my shop."

Kris was silent for a few seconds. He was busy processing the information. That book he was referring to had everything one needed to know about werewolves. Douchebag Daniel was going out of his way to read and learn about werewolves and he's doing this without Kris' knowledge. He genuinely wants to learn and is not using this as a quick way to impress Kris.

"Kris? You okay?" the incubus asked, wondering if maybe he should not have shared that information.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fine and Dandy! Ya'know I've got a lot of work to do but thanks so much for the call!" Kris blurted out and hung up quickly. Logan laughed and hung up. Kris was thrilled.

"Daniel finally got some sense knocked into him!" Kris shouted in glee. He still had a long way to go to prove himself. However, Kris was so excited to hear the news, he could do the "happy dance". But not now, there are huge windows in his store and people are walking down the street, maybe upstairs.

So, it's DanKris. Figured that out by now? :) I never stopped shipping DanKris. I've never liked someone's OC's so much that I felt compelled to write a fic about it. Props to hateweasel! Yeah, I was soooooo sad when Dan and Kris broke up. I have a bunch of ideas in my head and SO many people were on board with this ship at one point. Someone's gotta like it! Maybe? Oh and go read DLTD and DLTP or all this is just gaga to you. Btw I don't own the Human Centipede trilogy. If I did, the 3rd movie wouldn't have been so dumb. Anyways, feel free to comment and leave reviews.


End file.
